


follow the light

by TolkienGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 10 sentence fic, Canon - Book, Gen, One Word Prompts, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and decided to do a bit fic, i just reread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: ...no need to say goodbye.





	

**Dominant**

After Caspian has heard of the Old Magic, it consumes his whole existence—waking, sleeping, _living_.

**Green**

It seems strange to them, as they wander through Cair Paravel, how so many living things can grow in their dead city.

**Cut**

Edmund may once have been a traitor; but now, Susan thinks—she is the one who was once afraid.

**Letter**

Tales are told of the message from High King Peter to Miraz the Pretender; few of them are accurate.

**Forfeit**

Peter is too honorable for that, but Edmund, with blood swelling up between his teeth just before the duel turns, almost wishes he wasn’t.

**Offensive**

“He was a traitor,” Edmund tells Peter, afterwards—“I saw him stab his king.”

**Award**

Reepicheep loves battle more than he should, but he loves his Lion and his country more than that.

**Space**

The door is a door to many worlds—but it only leads away from this one, the one they love the most.

**Railroad**

Trains, Lucy thinks, are like time—they always take you somewhere, and you can only stare out the plated windows to see what you’ve left behind.

**Acceptance**

Peter doesn’t sleep the first night after Narnia, but Susan does—it all depends on what you want to remember.


End file.
